OneShot: Erased
by FrostyDream
Summary: My family, my only life that I ever knew was erased right in front of my eyes and in its place—were these things.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters do not belong to me.

One-Shot

Erased

No one ever told the story of how it stared. Just one day to the next total apocalypse.

Well not really…

There were warning signs; an un known epidemic wipes out a village some place far and meaningless. Disappearance of people no one ever noticed. Supposed terrorist attacks that no one survived.

Biological warfare.

But it was ok, because they were just small clips and pictures on the screen.

And you can never believe everything the media shows, right?

Well…

Shit hit the fan, and it happened fast. It wasn't one day to the next, just felt like that for many. It all happened in a blink of an eye as they might say. Chaos spread in small pockets all over the world. Big cities were the first to go. Then it spread.

Devastation.

Total loss.

A judgment and extinction of the human species.

Civilizations that bragged of indestructible armies and unity were brought down to their knees. People ran from all they knew and tried, desperately tried, to hide from all of it. Like a child hides away under the covers. But the boogeyman could easily rip away that safety blanket from our small fists.

That's what I saw. Watched through fearful eyes.

I tried to stay with my family, tried to fight and protect my ill father and old mother.

But it was all for nothing.

I couldn't save them.

We were there in the room we barricaded ourselves in, but they, it, slithered through the cracks in the floor boards. Through the badly sealed windows and door.

I couldn't stop it. I tried, I tried so fucking hard but…

It just…

It was too late. I cried out for mercy, for God, anything.

But…

My family, my only life that I ever knew was erased right in front of my eyes and in its place—were these things.

Basic instinct kicked in to my stuttering brain. I ran and I hid.

They came after me, the blackness slithering this way an that. They screamed in agony in pain.

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears and hid my face into my knees.

I wanted to disappear too.

Perhaps God was listening in that instant because my—my mot—my…those things passed.

And then I was alone. For how long I stayed there, hidden away I did not know.

I know that when my hands had stopped shacking and my body stopped trembling, I ached.

My heart ached.

I wanted to scream for my mother, the comfort of her arms. I wanted to wail for my father and his safety. I opened my lips but nothing came out. I tried and I tried but the ache would not leave me.

Saliva pooled and drooped from my open mouth. I could not see where I went, could not feel, could not hear…

For all I knew I was one of them, aimlessly wondering, searching for signs of life.

Then, I could see again.

The sky above me; blue and bright.

The sun demanding my attention, the wet earth under my back, chilling my tired bones.

And the fire that roared and clawed at homes and buildings, the black smoke that choked the air.

Was I in hell? It might as well have been…

I couldn't see a way to escape.

So I lay down and closed my eyes.

I went far away to a time when it was all perfect. When mom and dad were walking on either side of me, holding my small hands in theirs. When I'd giggle as they lifted me off the ground and left my small feet to kick and dangle in the air.

My dad setting down a plate full of ice cream and cookies for her number one baby girl. My mother playfully chiding him from the kitchen doorway.

College graduation day. I wasn't in the top twenty or even fifty but I might as well have been the first because to them I had achieved something they had only dreamed about.

The crunch of snow under my boots the last Christmas father was able to walk on his own and able to take any action with out needed assistance.

The last time mother really smiled…

My mind focused on that crunch of ice. Tiny little geometric shapes layered on top of each other to form a blanket with little pockets of air. Collapsing under my shifting steps.

Closer and closer to my destination…

My bloodshot eyes snapped open and like a pray who knew it was being stalked, I sprang up to face the intruder of my chosen resting ground.

The womans hair shown red in the blotted out sky. I avoided looking directly into her face, I did not want her to see…my shame…

"Hey, hey, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She crouched down a bit, showing her open hands.

She took small measured steps. "Hey, are you ok?"

I took two back.

She stopped and straightened. "It's ok. My name is Claire, what's yours?" her tone was light and friendly, but I could sense something else…she was worried.

I crouched down, grabbing at my ankles, and stared at a point just above her for a few seconds, trying to get my mouth to work.

"..ah…I.." I had to cough. My throat felt dry and gritty as if I had swallowed up all the smoke from the sky. My eyes watered at the pain of my lips cracking and opening.

"Its ok, take your time." She was closer now, crouching just a few feet from me. I swallowed again, trying to get some saliva into my unused spongy tongue.

"My…name…" what was my name, it felt like a thousand years had passed since I last heard my name.

"My name…"

'_Sweetheart, would you take the trash out pleas.'_

'_Sure thing mom. Let me just put this away.'_

'_Thank you sweetie. You know, I have no idea how your father and I got so lucky in having such a wonderful girl like you, Jacky. You never complain about anything.'_

'_Aww, mom. Its not a big deal you and dad just raised me right.'_

'_I love you, never forget that, Jacky'_

_Jacky_

"Jacky… My name is Jacky." I closed my eyes trying to go back to the memory. But she—Claire was still close to me.

"Jacky, that's a nice name."

I could hear her getting closer, but I didn't care if she was there to hurt me or not. Being dead was a better option than being in hell.

"Jacky, is there any one else with you?" I could smell the sweat off of her, which was odd because smoke was the only thing that crawled in my nostrils. But then again a few days in this would have the best smelling like an animal.

"Jacky, did you hear me. Is there anyone else with you?" her voice insisted.

"No. My parents, I was with them but they were…" I gestured my hand vaguely at the ground. "And I ran away…"

I painfully grabbed on tighter to my ankles, "I left them…"

"No, look, you did the right thing. If that virus had gotten a hold on you, you would have died too." She was squeezing at my shoulder.

"I should have stayed with them, died with them."

"No…" Claire weakly whispered at me.

I let my head drop deeper into my knees, looking at nothing, seeing nothing. I wanted to curl up and fade away. I was unaware of another heavier fall of steps coming to stand in front of me.

My attention and self loathing was blinding me of the presence that approached us.

"She has not been infected…yet."

A sure, firm tone that sent a chill down my spine. I looked up and found a man with slicked back blond hair dressed in black. His eyes, were like a demons, burning of brimstone red.

I gasped in fear, what was this man? Leaning back, dragging my self to get away. This man in black, there was something off about him, other than his eyes…

"Wesker, pleas. She's just a kid." Claire was standing between that man and me. Was she crazy, did she not see his eyes?

"Dearheart, she is not a child."

He pushed her aside, gentle enough not to hurt her but firm enough to move her.

Then I looked, really looked at her. Her face, she had a nice nose slightly pointed; the kind models had. Her mouth were a perfect cupids bow, plump but not overly so.

And her eyes were just like his.

My face must have shown the horror I felt. "Pleas, Pleas don't…" she said to me, her voice sounded so sad.

What she didn't want me to do I had no real idea. It could have been to not run, or perhaps not look at her like she was a monster, a demon from the deepest pits of hell. Maybe she hadn't been talking to me at all, but at the man…

I didn't know because I had gotten up and ran away, as tired as I was, as scared as I was, I ran away once again.

So I did not see the women with the red hair close her eyes and look away, her pretty mouth turned down in sorrow. I did not see the blond man disappear into thin air and reappear inches away from my back.

I did not see the strange needle filled with liquid and black.

I felt it though.

And then there was the blackness I had so reverently wished for.

….. …

When I was five years old I met a couple named Maria and Eddy Clove. I was sitting alone on the swing set watching the other kids jump and run around the little dirt play area.

A beautiful lady with long dark hair and honey hazel eyes came and sat in the swing next to me. I didn't pay any attention to her. Adults were always coming and going through the buildings, it was an ordinary site.

She sat there for a minute watching the kids, her feet slightly pushing at the dirt under her feet.

I could see her at the corner of my eye glancing at me and back at the other kids. A look, I could not comprehend at the time, on her face.

"Hi" she said. Her voice soft and faintly nervous.

"Hi" I glanced at her, then went back at watching the other kids.

"Why aren't you playing with them?" she gestured at the group that was flinging bits of dirt at each other.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. I like to watch."

"Oh" she tapped her fingertips on her knees. "What else do you like to do?"

I scratched my nose, wondering what this lady wanted from me, but answered her none the less. "I like to help Miss Jacobs fill the plates for everyone during lunch. And I like to help her separate the paper and the plastic for recycling day."

By then a man with light brown hair and mossy green eyes had joined us. He was leaning on the ladies side, holding her hand.

"That seems like an awfully big job for a little girl like you." The man said with a grin on his face.

I frowned up at him. "I don't think so. Just 'cus I'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything but play all day. I want to be someone when I grow up."

They smiled at me, and glanced at each other, something in there eyes softening. "That sounds like a mighty fine plan." The green eyed man said.

"Yes it does." The dark haired lady agreed.

"So does that plan have some parents included in it?" He said, his smile fading a bit.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my feet. I had wished Miss Jacobs would notice that I needed new shoes soon…

"I don't know…" I told the man. It was the truth, I didn't know if I would ever get to have a mom and dad like other kids in the outside had. I never tried to imagine it…the idea would only make me sad and even more lonely.

The women stood from her perch, "Well." Her eyes shown in the light, "I think that it would be a good idea if you had some parents to go with that plan. They could help you and take care of you…and they could start by getting you some new shoes. Right Eddy?"

"That's right Maria." They stood together, holding hands and looking down at me with big cheesy smiles.

And I couldn't help but to smile back.

The End

So this was a long one-shot…very surprising actually…

It was a thought of what would happen if Wesker had succeeded in his plan for global saturation. Lol… but yeah I wanted it in some random strangers point of view…so I'll leave it to you guys, if Jacky dies, becomes an Uroboros or is—turned.


End file.
